


Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak)

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity Smoak Backstory, Jealous Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver Queen, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Team Arrow thinks that Felicity Smoak had a easy life cause who she is now but they don't imagine that Felicity was on the Vigilante paths long before any of them were so what happens when someone of her past comes back an evil Madmen know as 'The Joker' trying to hurt everyone she loves but sure as hell she will not let that happen cause 'Batgirl' will always protect her family against everyone. Team Arrow meeting Felicity old Team/friends. And Oliver is forced to re-think his all mess to push the love of his life (Felicity) away to keep her safe when she has been in danger long before he even meet her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new on this whole writing thing please be kind with the sure mistake you're going to find but remember what they say 'Practice makes perfection' I'm big fan of Felicity and Olicity
> 
> This whole story start after Arrow episode 2x13. Felicity past as 'BATGIRL', the whole ugh Oliver mistake with Sara at the end of the episode it did happen but never become a thing just 'One night stand' that Oliver regrets with all his being the morning after cause the one he really wanted was His Felicity. also Tommy is alive on this fiction also (when I don't like her sorry but I don't she's necessary) Laurel and Tommy are a couple and kinda on the Team too just like Thea

Felicity Smoak always wanted to save the world

Felicity's life now is kinda complicate just like her entire life even before Oliver (aka Grumpy Starling city Vigilante) Queen walked in on her office with a really lame stupid lie and a sadly beat up computer full of bullets.

Felicity experienced what a broken heart and betrayal felt like it at the young age of seven, when her role model, her partner in crime, her favorite person and hero left her behind with her mom that just never understood her. 

She cry her heart out the first night her Daddy didn't come home to end her first computer like every afternoon. She cry like that almost an entire month always saying 'Why I'm not good enough' 'I promise to be like others girls daddy', 'Why my heart hurts to much Mommy' until she decide to put her big girl pants on and focus on her school never letting anyone else into her heart to deep so they would not hurt her ever again . 

Felicity never liked Vegas she just never fit with the whole party or inmature idiots from her hometown no matter how her mother Donna wanted to or the weather from hell that is Vegas. She worked her ass out day and night to end high school fast so she could go to her dream college 'MIT' and far away from Nevada.

Boston wasn't easy either Felicity was still one of the best on that freaking college sometimes even better that her own teachers no one could do what she could in only 5 minutes that is how she meet Cooper Sheldon her First Love. Felicity was beautiful since she was a child even under all that black Goth phase she had going on in the MIT but Cooper fall for her brain and sassy personality. They start dating after two months but she also never let him go to deep into her heart cause she didn't wanted to be broken again if he decided to leave her behind too. but she was happy with Cooper more when they became 'Hacktivist' trying to help the world a little bit. Felicity find her purpose in helping others without asking anything but the same couldn't be say about her boyfriend Cooper. 

Everything start going to hell when Cooper got arrested by the FBI after he try to steal money from someone really important (man can be so stupid) she really try to help him but then two days later he wake up on his cell dead with a stab on his neck. Turns out Cooper try to stole money from one of the most powerful, dangerous mobster say people send someone to give Coop a lecture of why you're never to mess with them. 

Felicity kinda felt like it was her foult cause the virus he use was hers the reason that he was arrested it was because her super virus but that guilt became fucking rage after her graduation cause that idiot put a target on her back too when say criminal group find out who had created that virus from hell. She had to get out of Boston fast before they finded her. 

That is how Felicity ended up in Gotham with a new whole look black hair for Blonde gold hair, contacts for glasses, black clothing for brighter tight clothes gone was Goth Felicity for Professional sexy librarian Felicity with a internal job on 'Wayne enterprises' on the IT department where her whole destiny started writing after Batman saved her while she was being mugged that make her after all she had been through want to be more and do more to protect the innocent and stop running like a little girl scared that is how from Felicity Megan Smoak burn Batman partner Batgirl after she keep bothering and following everywhere Gotham night knight Batman getting herself in trouble so he trained her. 

Wasn't until almost a month after that Batman give up on trying to get rid of her when one night she was really close to death after she got stab in her stomach that is how Bruce 'Freaking' Wayne enter on her hospital room with the offer of training her to help others and save Gotham that is how BATMAN & BATGIRL STARTED. 

_______________________________

Right now Felicity lost on her thoughs while she's seating on a damp foundry below a freaking club but she still felt like this was her home with her boys Oliver, Diggle and Roy sparring with Sara while Thea, Tommy and Laurel watched the whole thing. The vibe was kinda weird uncomfortable maybe (at least for Felicity).

Just like after the whole Russia mess trip. Oliver sleeping with the most cold bitter bitch on the planet Isabel more after the whole 'because the life that I lead I can't be with someone that I could really care about' nonsense speech but then he goes and has a freaking one night stand with Sara.

Felicity really try to act normal even when her heart broke all over again cause Oliver 'Fucking can't keep it on his pants' Queen the whole thing should not bother her cause they aren't even a couple or ugh glowing nope they both looked like hell kinda disgust about it (kinda well deserved it) but it does bother cause she knows that her feelings for Oliver are more than a innocent crush more when Oliver keep looking her with apologies, regret and shame after they find out.

Ugh sometimes he confused her so freaking much that just makes Felicity kick his ass and hell she does know how to do that even when they don't believe it from their 'Cute' tech support girl if they only knew how wrong they were think with tiny smirk in her face.

Felicity thoughts get interrupted when her phone start buzzing that is when Diggle tries to get her attention. 

"Felicity?..... Hey Felicity?!" he said

"What?!!!" she snaps

Oliver, Roy Diggle , Tommy Sara and Laurel stare at her with wide eyes for her suddenly snap.

"Sorry... What?" Felicity says

"AH You phone is buzzing. Are you ok Felicity" Diggle aks

"Yeah just thinking you know things running up here. Not that I'm something is really running cause is not like people say that to dumb people cause we all know that I'm smarter than you all put together.... Not that I'm calling you guys stupid or something cause I'm not I swear.... " Felicity bubble is stopped by Oliver

" Felicity " he said with that special voice that is only reserved for her also with that tiny genuine grin.

" Hmmm ?? " Felicity response

" Your phone is still buzzing "

" Right.. Right sorry.... Hello?. " answering her phone

But only creepy breathing can be heard on the other line that actually gives her chills not the good kind.

"oh..... Hello?" Felicity tries again.

But again only breathing can be heard. all the quiet has everyone on the foundry attention to her waiting too with concerns faces more Oliver and Diggle. 

Just when Felicity is about to talk again and hang out his creepy voice. that voice that even now she knows exactly who's belongs to "Your voice still sweet as ever my dear."

Felicity frozen staring ahead with a blank face that put everyone in edge with full worried now. She did not even noticed when they got closer. 

"Barbie are you ok?? Who's it?" Roy ask with concern. 

When Felicity’s about to talk that monster interrupts again. 

"What's wrong dear you didn't miss me like I did or mouse got your pretty tongue?" he start laughing that creepy laught that all Gotham fear.

".... Joker?" Felicity breath out.

All team Arrow eyes goes comical wide staring at her. Until with 'What the fuck is going on' faces.


	2. Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow start understanding Felicity is more that the 'Cute' tech support. Felicity reunites with an Old Friend asking for her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind and courage words guys It means a lot cause I have more Ideas for other BAMF Felicity but first I will try to end this one.
> 
> Just to be clear this is a Felicity story but also an Olicity & OTA one too. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors that u will find on this journey but I give all my best so u can really enjoy it.

"Joker" She breath out. 

Felicity still on her frozen state while the Arrow cave (Yeap is call like that suck it Oliver). Oliver Diggle Roy Thea, Tommy, Sara and Laurel keep staring at her with incredulous faces.

"Ding Ding!!... WE HAVE A WINNER!! Look at that you still remember your favorite clown my dear oh I miss this so much... I missed you so much" Joker cheerful creepy voice answers.

Felicity opens and close her mouth multiple times no wanting to believe that he was actually back. 

"Felicity what's going on?" Oliver ask with worry urgency.

Felicity just stared at Oliver putting him more in edge for what he can see on those big stunning blue with delicate touch of Green and Honey eyes that are always full of kindness, light, compassion and love (lately with hints of hurt and disappointment for his stupid mistakes) but right now instead held a lot other emotions between Confusion, Fear and with a Rage he had never seen there that makes Oliver want to put an arrow to the person on the other side of the line.

"I..... This can't be possible you should be locked on Arkham where I put you myself and where scumbags like you belong" Felicity grunts out.

Everyone eyes goes wide with surprise cause they have never hear this kind of rage coming from Felicity voice not even when Roy hurt one of her babies with an Arrow. 

Before anyone can ask what the fuck is going or why one of the most Madmen on earth is calling her that monster voice comes again bringing that creepy chills on her spine just like the first time they meet. 

"oh my dear don't be like that. Yeah I decided to take some vacation from that place full of crazy people not a big deal. But enough of that now I'm more interested to know why Gotham most Badass, Fearless and HOT as hell Hero is doing with that bunch of wannabes loser of Starling city acting like a cute kitten IT girl. while we both know that you're much more than that my dear... What trouble on Bat-Fam paradise ?" Joker curious creepy voice says.

"that is none of your fucking business you crap IT copy and take all your compliments and put them where the sun doesn’t shine" Felicity said.

"OH no such filthy mouth see that 'Ollie' is such bad influence for such beautiful creature like yourself" Joker mock answers.

Felicity goes more still than before and going from anger to panic after hearing Oliver name (even when is that creepy jerk Frat boy nickname) from the man that had couse her a lot of pain on her past.

"What did you just said?" Felicity voice cracks a little with fear making Oliver get closer to her with full concern handsome face ugh damn him.

"Oh come on dear only Starling city dumb people can't tie up the knots with golden boy Oliver Queen is their so fearful Robin hood wannabe 'Arrow' seriously what are you doing on this brainless city my love??" Joker creepy laughing ask.

Ugh she hates it but he is kind right about how some people can be so dumb. 

But Felicity fear and rage still radiantly is showing cause the last time the name of the man she loved the most comes out of Joker mouth got ripped away from her forever killing apart of her on the process. Yeap no matter how much hurts loving Oliver 'Freaking' Queen that big dummy got deeper on her heart than anyone ever get to be since she was seven naive little girl.

"I swear to God that if you dare to even look at his direction I'm going to end the job that I couldn't back then!!" Felicity says stand up and almost screaming answers making everyone on the foundry take a step back with wide eyes for how threatening she sounds.

"Well look at you my dear. I must say that I have never hear this kind of threatening rage from you not even after I take Dick greyson from you right in front of you. What don't tell me that Oliver Queen get to do what no other man never could not even him??!!" Joker said full of curiosity joy. 

" Don't your fucking dare to said their names and that is none of your freaking business!" Felicity going from angry to whole ass rage.

" OK that is enough what the hell is going?? " Oliver angrily takes the phone from Felicity hand even before she noticed and put the speaker on.

The whole Team hear the most creepy scary laughter they had never hear in their lives actually making Oliver, Diggle and Sara felt a really creepy shivers on their spines.

"Oh Hello Mr Arrow nice to finally meet ya" Joker mock cheerful answer.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell do you want??" Oliver grunts out.

"I'm actually hurt that my dear Felicity didn't tell you'll about me and here I thought after killing her mother and boyfriend in front of her would make us closer after all we been through together my poor heart can't dealt with this disappointment" Joker fake hurt voice says. 

Oliver Diggle, Roy Thea Tommy, Sara and Laurel head snapped back staring at Felicity whose eyes are full of tears with such unbelievable pain in them that actually make their hearts break a little. 

"What.... Felicity?" Oliver confused staring at those beautiful eyes full of tears wanting nothing more that wrap her on his arms taking all that pain away from her. 

"Please not right now.... Please not right now" Felicity takes a deep breath takes the phone back "What the hell do you want?? And where the fuck are you??" Felicity coldly says. 

"Well what I want Is to keep playing with you and taking away those who you love the most cause I find it really fun to do it my dear is not a more beautiful sight that see an actual angel breaking down like you did when Mommy Donna say your name with her dying breath you my dear are such a stunning majestic sight to stare that I really miss during my time on Arkham that I decided that I wanted to see it again so here I'm back at it cause we still have that precious debt for taking my Pudding away from me as the 'where I'm' well on starlight of course ready to have fun with ya" Joker says. 

"I swear if your come anywhere close to anyone I care about you will not return to Arkham cell cause you Wil be fucking buried six feet under ground" Felicity full rage voice. 

"Oh baby I can't fucking wait for all this fun to begging. Unfortunately I have to hang out for now my dear you know business are business..... Oh also you really should start closing those curtains while you walk around your house with those sexy lingerie showing that Flawless snow white skin or such delicious firm ass of yours there are a lot of creeps out there" Joker laughs hanging out. 

The foundry fall to full silence but they all can see how Oliver face has go from mad to a whole ass rage that never ever seen not even on his darkest moments after the Joker admitted to be stalking Felicity seeing almost naked on her own home. God Oliver just want to kill that son of bitch for looking what was not for him to see and then for all the pain he had put his Felicity through. 

"Felicity..?" Diggle softly breaks the silence like he was talking to injury bunny not wanting to scare her. 

But she just feels so damn overwhelming right now with every one staring at her with a lot of questions from 'What the hell is going on Barbie?' to Oliver intense stare 'Talk to me Felicity.. Please' but she just wants to run away let alone with her thoughts before she tells them all about her past. 

"I..... I need some air.... Please I just want to be alone right now" Felicity says making her way or more like running to the stairs (thanking God she wear tight white jeans with sneakers today). 

"Felicity?!!" Oliver call out after snapped out of his confused state but she is already out of the foundry letting a very shocked worried team behind. 

______________________________________

After getting out of the foundry Felicity only start running the faster she could wanting to get the man that cause so much pain voice away from her head or how he dare to threat Oliver or any other she care about. 

God first the whole Russia mess then Oliver mistakes desperate for a little bit of warmth then his regretful shame stares with a emotion there that she wasn't ready to look deep at not with the wound of his one night stand mistake to fresh GOD IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW. 

Without noticing Felicity end up on Starling city bay with the powerful fresh air hitting her rosy checks making her golden hair fly with her eyes close tears falling from them she really looked like an angel with a broken heart and just to heavy burden on her delicate but strong as hell shoulders thinking how the hell she was going to tell them about her past as Batgirl. 

"God you are getting more old I hear you coming almost since you got out of that black car" Felicity says without opening her eyes. 

"Yeah well I did train you to be better than me Felicity" Bruce amused answer God he missed her he thought. 

"Why did you call to tell me the Joker had escaped? I deserve it to know Bruce" Felicity whisper. 

"I thought could spare you the pain all over again and catch before you even get to know about his escape he had hurt u enough for a lifetime Felicity that I just.... I wanted to protect you" Bruce sadly sigh. 

Felicity feels him sitting down besides her. She let's her head fall on his broad shoulder looking at the water.

"I'm not that naive and weak girl anymore that you need to protect Bruce" Felicity breaths out. 

"I know but still doesn't mean that I wouldn't do anything to protect you and please never talk about you that way even before I teach you how to kick ass you were one of the strongest woman's in the world" Bruce kiss her hair gently. 

"What are you doing here Bruce?" Felicity ask. 

"The second I find out the Joker was in Starling I knew why and for who he was here so I take the jet the fastest I could Alfred come with me too I let Gotham at my cousin Ruby hands for the mean time. We defeat the Joker once we will do it again together just like last time..... I bring your suit with me Felicity" Bruce said. 

"Bruce...." Felicity tiredly sights. 

"Felicity I know you swear to never weart it again but right now you have to cause he is coming for every single person you care about and we both know that Joker is old school not new so sorry but just this one will take more than hacking to catch him again". 

"Every time I put that suit someone that I love dies and I...... Can't go through that but you're right I need my other me to protect everything and everyone I love unti my dying breath" Felicity confidently answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thank you so much please leave your kudos and opinions please be kind :).


	3. Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow meets one of the most important of Felicity past and get to see a little of Batgirl Badass fighting skills (Oliver may get a little more excitement of other kind ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to this story is so awesome I have always loved Felicity and Olicity Fanfiction but I never get the courage to write myself until now (With some mistakes sorry about that) But really so thankful for the kind comments.

"What the hell just happen?" Roy break the silence a couple of minutes after they saw Felicity running away.

Oliver and Diggle were still staring at the foundry door with totally shocked faces and with millions of questions around their heads but mostly concerned about their girl.

"Correct me If I'm wrong but that creep 'Joker' guy is not the same Madmen clown from Gotham that was always on the news?" Thea ask with incredulous face.

"Yeah I hear about him when Nyssa and I made a stop on Gotham when we were trying to find her sister Talia. Anyway the Joker and Harley Quinn were one of the most dangerous criminals on that city mentally unstable with the crazy delusional thought themselves like the Queen & King of Gotham doing all kind of crimes even killing very important people on the city just to have fun or just to bring chaos. Joker have association with almost all the mobs there but always end up killing them but never for money just for simple fun. The guy is one of the most crazy but also dangerous on the world he would slaughter your throat without second thought or even giving him a damn if you're his own mother " Sara said with slight fear.

Everyone on the room felt that damn creepy shiver again just like when they heard his scary cold laugh.

"Why that psychotic would be calling out sweet Felicity?" Tommy ask earning glares for the obvious question that was on everyone head in that room. 

"Oliver he said.... That he killed Felicity’s mom in front of her.... What the fuck is going on?" Diggle ignoring the others only focused on Oliver. 

"I......I didn't know God I don't even know why or how that monster knows Felicity in the first place OK?!" Oliver so frustrated and sad cause just imagine his Felicity on seeing her mother being killed in front of her it brings pain to his own chest and rage against that monster that dare to hurt such beautiful soul like Felicity. 

"I thought that creepy psychopath was locked in Arkham?" Laurel scare voice aks. 

"Well apparently he decided was time to get out for fresh air honey" Tommy trying to light up the moment but miserable failing earing a full Arrow glare from oliver. 

"Dude the guys just said he killed Barbie Mother and the love of her life in front of her not the time for stupid lame jokes" Roy a little angry says. 

Oliver feel a tight grip on his heart when Roy say 'love of her life' about Felicity ex-boyfriend even when he had no right much less after his lately stupid disgusting mistakes lately that no matter how she tried to hide it he still could see hurt and disappointment on that beautiful blue eyes that he love to drown in them every time they make eyes contact. 

"Anyway yeah Laurel he was suppose to be locked in super max on Arkham Lyla said that after all the chaos that He and Harley did when they killed Harvey Dent the whole city literally become a war zone full of bombs in every exit of the city lead by Bane and Arkham criminals until Batman and Batgirl come to play and get everything under control "Diggle says.

"I wait I thout Batgirl was just myth" Thea say incredulous wonder in her eyes.

"OH believe me Batgirl is very real" Sara answer with a smirk on.

Earning questions and curious stares from Oliver Diggle Roy Thea, Tommy and Laurel.

"What you mean?" Oliver frowning.

"OMG you actually meet Bat 'Freaking' Girl?" Roy wide excitement eyes.

everyone turned amused to Roy and his Fangirl moment even his girlfriend roll her eyes 'ugh boys' but they look back at Sara again asking her to keep going.

"I can't say that I really meet her but like I say before Nyssa and I stop by and during that time we spend time on the streets trying to find her evil sister Talia when we finally find her we confront her. We didn't know she had formed a league by her own trained by herself. Talia training was much better than Ra's itself we really thought together ME and Nyssa could take her down but we never count with the other ten assassins trained by Talia. We were able to only fight five of them when out of nowhere Talia was about to stab me on the heart with an Arrow" Sara lost in the memories blank stare.

Everyone with pity and sorrow looking at her. Laurel let go of Tommy's hand that she was gripping and hugs her sister.

"Anyway" Sara after a moment "I was ready to die, I heard Nyssa screaming my name but I just close my eyes waiting to death come and I'm not a shame to say that I was scared cause I wanted to see my family a least one more time" Sara said with a sad smile.

"Oh Sara" Laurel with tears on her tighting her arm around her sister shoulders.

"But obviously never came" Thea say with a sad smile. 

"obviously. But I did feel the head of the Arrow piercing my skin but when a I was sure the arrow was about get through my heart I heard Talia painful scream I opened my eyes and I saw some kind of knife with the form of a Bat through Talia's wrist that make her drop the Arrow " Sara with amusing thankful smirk while the entire Team eyes where more curious than ever

"Then out of nowhere a girl come crushing from the big  
window landing on her knee and hand like out of a superhero movie but not before taking two more assassins on the process with her Bat boomerangs  
Talia let go of me turn around to face the mistery girl that was when I get a better look of her. God she was damn sexy" Sara fonder smirk "She had tight leather pants and a leather jacket with a big Gold Bat on her delight chest with knee high yellow boots and a belt hanging on that sinful hips that were made by God or Satan itself who knows just that whoever did her do a hell of a job...." Sara said. 

"WOW and we thought Tommy was the shameless perv  
person on this group" Roy laughing says. Everyone can't help to laugh too. 

"Oh shut up you'll If you see that goddess on person would be worshipping the floor she step on. Anyway after she land Talia call her 'Batgirl' apparently they knew each other but after a couple of minutes Batgirl take some kind of boo-Staff but with differently than mine hers had some kind on teasers around them. She start with the three last assassins left girl didn't break a sweat taking them down her fighting technique is the most Flawless that I have never seen they didn't have not one opportunity to through a punch at Batgirl before they all were on the floor knocked out. That is when Talia started firing arrow after arrow at Batgirl but damn girl take each one of them without moving nothing but her hand with her boo-Staff until Talia run out of arrows then they went to hand combat each other throwing their best blows but I and Nyssa could see that Batgirl was holding back for some reason while Talia went for the kill it was like looking at Flawless dance until Batgirl hit Talia on the stomach with her knee then wrapping her legs around Talia neck cutting her breathing a little bit but ending with arching her back backwards her hands touched the ground first throwing Talia to the wall on her back with only her legs" Sara wonder ends. 

Oliver, Dig Roy Thea Tommy and Laurel totally in awe wide eyes about how Badass Batgirl sounds and Yeah hot too. Neither heard the door opening or the footsteps. 

"Yeah my cousin teach her that move not all can do it though of course" Bruce 'Freaking' Wayne smug voice says making everyone head snapp shocked faces at his direction with Felicity wrapped at his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time to read this please let your kudos and opinions 💞


	4. Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this it means a lot please leave your kudos and comments

Oliver was having a cocktail of feelings.

He didn't where to start from Bruce 'asshole' Wayne on his foundry obviously knowing his secret or that evil jealousy on his belly seeing his Felicity on that jerk arm while said jerk keep that stupid smug smirk at him like he knew his displeasure at seeing them too close.

"Before you start with that grumpy or caveman bullshit 'Ollie' no Felicity didn't tell me your secret I already knew I mean come on is not really that hard to tie the knots" Bruce says obviously mocking on his nickname. 

Everyone keep staring with wide eyes and open in shock mouth at Felicity and Bruce (well Oliver was almost looking at Felicity soul). 

"Felicity?" Oliver grunts out request clear 'WTF is going on?'. 

"Oliver please before you start losing it like you did when I bring Barry here to save you by the way let talk ok I promise you that by the end will make perfectly sense of why Bruce is here or why the Joker knows me OK?" Felicity tiredly answer. 

Oliver and Felicity eye contact communication happening again for a couple of minutes until Oliver signed and his face softly a little looking at her like always. 

" OK " Oliver says. 

"Right.... OK ah I don't know how to start" Felicity nervous and a little bit scare says. 

Oliver has to hold back that animal groan on his throat when he sees Bruce putting his hand gently on Felicity jaw turning her at him so she can look at his eyes kinda like he did on her shoulder or said her name like a prayer. Diggle, Roy, Thea Tommy and Laurel holding their breath cause they know exactly how jealous Oliver is when a another man looks or touch Felicity so intimate poor Barry is proof of that. 

"Hey is okay I'm right here ok? No matter what I'm always at your corner" Bruce softly smiled at Felicity. 

"Oh I thought Bruce Wayne was just another heartless and careless playboy?" Roy whispers watch the too soft scene in front of them. 

"I thought that too but apparently our stunning sweet Felicity is billionaire playboys weakness" Tommy says putting his hands up in surrender when he got a murder glare from Oliver.

"Felicity is OK you can tell us anything we will leasing" Diggle gently cuts when he saw Oliver fist his hand tightly when Bruce keep so softly caressing Felicity rosy checks.

"Right.. OK Oliver remember when I tell you that my father leave us when I was a little girl?" Felicity asked bitterly apart of that pain that was still there but also remembering his terrible life choices that day with a certain assassin.

Oliver eyes go from. Angry jealous to shame and a little bit disgust with himself remembering how scary she looked by the possibility of losing him then he promising her that she would never was going to lose him but then he fall to old gross and toxic habits almost feeling like he broke his promise to Felicity that he forever was going to regret.

"Yes" Oliver shameful answers.

"Well it was true he left and never looked back but anyway daddy issues aside. After that I study my ass out cause no matter how much I loved my mom she never understood me cause I always was the smart girl with glasses and always in a book instead of parties you she wanted the popular girl as a daughter that she could understand instead she got me when she wanted someone like.... Sara or Laurel" Felicity says "just like everybody" she whisper the last part but they still heard her.

Digg, Oliver Thea, Roy Sara, Tommy and Laurel wide eyes and gasped in shock at the self debout on Felicity voice everyone wondering how someone as Beautiful stunning (Yeap HOT AF) remarkable genius like Felicity could talk so low about herself.

"Felicity......" Oliver start feeling more and more shit cause he kinda knows he part of why she talks that way when she's is the most beautiful stunning remarkable woman he has ever meet.

"Please let me finish.... Anyway I did work my ass out to end high school sooner that all my classmates and I did it as my dream to go to MIT too after I win my scholarship. so I packed everything and I go to Boston I really thought that it was going to get easier from that moment " Felicity takes a deep breath "But I was wrong don't get me wrong I was really content the I meet Cooper my first boyfriend...."

"Is that who the Joker kill Cooper?" Laurel ask but everyone noticed how froze Felicity get when she start talking about the man that crazy criminal take from her. Also all of them see how Bruce seen Laurel a very threatening look for her question that obviously still hurt Felicity.

"Bruce she just asked for simple curiosity calm down" Felicity said with a hand on his broad chest that all could see how their closeness was affecting Oliver. 

"Anyway no Laurel the man Joker take.... It wasn't Cooper. Like I said I was really happy more when we joined to a hacktivist group that went after bad or abused people taking their money to give it back to the people they stole from in the first place and I was really sure that I finally had found my purpose but then that wasn't enough for Cooper he started to believe that we deserve some kind of paid or thank you whatever I knew I didn't need to cause that wasn't in my nature but on Cooper was so one day he do something really stupid.... He try to stole two millions dollars from a very dangerous mob but before he could some FBI agents come in the middle of a class arresting Cooper for cyber crimes. I really try to help him cause he had use a super virus that I created but before I could find some way to help him he was killed with a stab on his throat on his cell but that guilt went away and became hot damn rage when I found out that he try to save himself saying that I was the one that had created the virus that was use to stole from them. He put a target on my back with one of the most dangerous mobs ever" Felicity lost on her memories. 

The whole team had wide eyes and totally in shock leasing just a little bit of the hell Felicity had been through. Oliver just wanted to wrap his arms around her and kill anything near that wanted to cause more pain. 

"I knew that was just matter of time before they come after me so as soon I graduated I get all my things and run away from Boston the fastest I could. I ended up in Gotham after a personal interview with Lucious Fox in self" Felicity excited says making everyone smile a little bit "I loved my work in Wayne enterprises more when Fox tell me that one day not too long I would got my dream job as the head of my own department. I was so happy that I get out that day with the biggest smile that I had ever since my father left but I didn't see the two man that started following me until a really lonely street when they put a knife on my back telling me to give them my purse so that is what I did but they didn't go right away one actually said that he was on the mood to have some fun and start touching my leg I wanted to scream my one have his hand on my mouth... "Felicity old fear shivers on her spine.

Oliver oh was so ready to kill or beat the shit out of something right now just hearing Felicity being in such traumatic situation cause actual pain through his entire body that he couldn't hold himself any longer so he went straight to Felicity and put (crush her actually) towards his broad warm chest wrapping his big arms around his favorite person, His Felicity and buried his head on her golden soft hair.

Felicity only hug Oliver one time in all the time she had meet him they usually was small subtle touches or shoulders squeeze in conforming manner so at first she was in totally sock by Oliver wrapping himself around herself like a koala on his favorite warmth happy tree that she was regid until she relaxed and put her arms around him too closing her eyes and just... Breathing each other. they were too lost in each other that they did not notice Diggle, Thea, Sara, Laurel and Roy knowing smirk or Tommy 'That's my boy go for your girl buddy' mischievous grin or Bruce curious looks.

"Ah Oliver is okay and obviously I'm fine you can let go" Felicity after a moment. Oliver only tighten his grip around her small sinful waist.

"Not yet I..... Just keep going OK... Please not yet" God he has missed being this close to his Felicity (since Russia) that he just wanted a little bit more. 

Damn it Felicity couldn't say no when he used that vulnerable or pleading sweet voice so he let him where he was. 

"OK fine..... Ah like I said I tried to scream but they have a hand on my mouth I was so scared" Felicity says Oliver only tight his grip "but the out of nowhere they both got ripped away from me but I just keep my closed hearing an obvious fight going until everything went silence then I opened my eyes and I saw him"

"Who?" Thea curiosity ask.

"Batman" Felicity with a small smile.

Everyone but Bruce gaps staring at her. Oliver finally let go of their teddy bear hug and look at her. 

"Wait you are telling us that Batman Gotham hero saved you?" Roy asked in that Fangirl tone again.

"Yes he did but then I just turned for one second and he was gone but I wanted to thank him for saving me but also he wake up a part of me that night that I just start to follow him I know it sounds creepy but I just wanted to be...." Felicity brutally cut close her eyes.

Oliver just like everyone else except Bruce brow frowned. Oliver put his hand on her shoulder until she opened those stunning big blue, green honey eyes.

"What Felicity you just wanted what" Oliver gently aks.

"I wanted to be like him, stop running away or being that weak naive girl" Felicity whispers everyone keep staring at her with incredulous looks until......

"OMG IT CAN'T BE" Sara "YOU'RE HER AREN'T YOU?" wide eyes at Felicity and hand on her mouth. All head snapped towards Sara with anxiety. 

"What are you talking about Sara?? She's who??" Diggle ask. 

"Felicity’s...... OMG You're Batgirl" almost in comical way Oliver, Dig, Roy, Tommy and Laurel snap their heads towards Felicity with open mouths and shocked incredulous faces.


	5. Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reveals and really intense talks with Team Arrow and Bruce . Jealous Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving your comments and kudos for this BAMF Felicity (oh by the way in this story Felicity and Bruce will only be an awesome close friendship and maybe with a PAST romantic history but only in the past now they are only friends that would give you an really jealous Oliver so enjoy 😜👑.

_'Well Fuck' _Felicity though while Oliver, Dig Roy and the other keep staring at her with incredulous wide eyes and mouth drop open 

"That's not true right Barbie? I mean It can't be cause is you....." Roy says confused.

While Felicity was only looking at Oliver big shocked, denying and hurt blue eyes with slightly angry shade staring back at her. 

"Guys this is crazy come on.... Sara you're obviously wrong Felicity is a Badass hacker but we know she is terrible at fighting no offense but she couldn't even defeat me or even Laurel remember?... Sara you probably hit your head or something. ." Thea getting more and more confused no wanting to believe cause their Felicity would never lie to them much less with something this big.

"Is true Felicity...? " Oliver ask even though he already knew the answer by just looking at those unique stunning eyes of her that he loved too much. But Felicity only keep staring up at him "ANSWER ME!!!" Oliver screaming making everyone flinch but sounded more hurt than angry. 

"I know you're confused and maybe a little hurt even when you have absolutely no fucking right to but You better watch your tone or I really going to teach you how to speak at Felicity you get me Queen" Bruce angrily grunts at Oliver right on his face. 

"Bruce... Please..." Felicity finally breath out. 

"No Felicity he has no right to talk to you like that much less after all the hurt he had put you through....." Bruce never taking he eyes off Oliver getting more damn angry by the minute. 

"BRUCE THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Felicity stopping Bruce before he says more about how much it hurt seeing Oliver make mistake after mistake '_Not right now please' _. 

Bruce finally take a step back after he was even for a couple a seconds how Oliver knew exactly the pain he had caused Felicity and he also see self-hatred on Oliver eyes for it '_Good you deserve it asshole' he thought. _

"Felicity please.... Just tell us" Diggle says putting a hand over Oliver shoulder to calm him a little bit before he did something stupid that would make him loose Felicity forever. 

Felicity took a deep breath '_Here we go' _. 

"I... Yes I'm Batgirl" Finally letting out. 

Thea, Roy, Tommy and Laurel gasped a '_OMG' _with wide eyes. While Bruce grip her hand in support. 

"After batman saved me I just wanted to help more and stop running from the threads that always seemed to followed me around so... I started following him asking him to help me train but for an entire month he keep say _NO _until one night that I followed to a fight between him and the Joker. I was so focused on them that I never saw Hartley getting close to me at my back until I felt the knife on my stomach" Felicity says with tears on her eyes. 

Oliver face went from blank to so damn soft when he saw pain and past fear on Felicity face that just wanted to crush her on his chest again and never let go but he had to hold himself more when he saw Bruce putting tighter at his side and giving a soft kiss on her forehead _'Stop touching her you fucker that should be me' _Oliver fist his hand when the hot rage jealous hit him again. 

"Ah... Anyway yeah so I got stabbed god it hurt to much until everything went black. I loose conscious cause I was losing blood too fast apparently that Bitch knew where to stab I really thought I was going to die but then I wake up in the hospital in an private room they tell that Batman take me there himself on his arms. I think two days later he came to my room and tell me that if I keeped followed him like next time he may not be close to save me again that when I tell '_I don't want you to save me I want to save and fight for myself and any other innocent out that that needs it so you better help or I will keep following you until I die' _Batman just keep staring at me like a was crazy but also amused pride " Felicity stare at Bruce with a small grin just like him back at her. 

" Holy shit.....wait a minute.... This can't be fucking happening .... This has to be a freaking joke right.... You're actually telling us that Bruce 'jerk' Wayne is the fucking Batman!!" Roy said Bruce groaning at him for the '_Jerk' _comment. 

"Damn right I'm kid so you better watch it how you call me" Everybody stare at Bruce now Oliver more annoying than ever by this but more for the jealous he felt every time this fucker was close of Felicity. 

"FUCKING HELL FELICITY YOU HAVE A TYPE GIRL!!!" Tommy explains with glint on his eyes. 

Oliver again throw him his most scary AS HELL murder Arrow look while Felicity checks went apple red looking at the floor. All the others including Bruce knowing smirking. 

" What the fuck is wrong with you!? " Oliver finally losing it at Bruce shocking everybody 

"Excuse me?" Bruce grunts out stepped toe to toe now. 

"I said what the fuck is wrong?? How do came to the stupid decision that training her was good damn I dea huh?" Oliver angrily grunts not seeing how each word is hurting Felicity while she stare at him. 

"I thought she was a grown up woman that make her desicion by herself and also how fucking strong she was for wanting to fight for not only herself but also for the innocent out there. Not that I need to give you fucking explanations to you '_Ollie'" _Bruce also angry as hell while everyone just keep staring at them. 

" Yeah and how that ended up with targets, enemies on her back with a dead mother and boyfriend!! " Oliver everyone gasping in sync in shock while Felicity have actually tears running out of her eyes (Oliver knew he was losing but he just can't stop he was so damn confused and scary for his Felicity that he couldn't control himself). 

" What you wanted me to '_push her away to keep her save' _like you're still trying to do what moves you wanted me to pull Number 1 : where I sleep with my father ex mistress that also happens to spread disgusting rumors about Felicity _'But hey Ollie don't care about that not if the heart cold witch spread her leg open and let me get release' _right? Or pull Number 2 : where hook up with my ex sister Again after we come back from the death while I was sleeping with said woman and cheating at my then girlfriend just cause mommy keep secrets from me that I need to get into warm body to forget all my damn problems and push I away the only person that can actually see something worth it on me breaking her on the damn process just cause I keep being that fucking scary disgusting playboy that is afraid to have something real . You wanted me to protect her and pushed her away like you do '_OLLIE!!!?" _Bruce finally explored murder glare at Oliver literally screaming at his face also making all in the room eyes all popped out of their heads. 

Time literally froze in the foundry. Until they heard a fucking painted heartbroken whimper that have their heads snapping at Felicity who looks so damn broken right now hugging herself with her arms around her waist. 

"Felicity" Oliver and Bruce said at the same time with shame and regretfully voices trying to get closer to her but she only back away from both heading to the stairs again but her tiny kinda like a puppy in pain sounds can still be heard breaking Olive, Dig, Roy, Bruce, Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Sara hearts more than already have. 

_'God I'm a shit fucking disgusting asshole that deserve like damn thousands painful deaths for even making my Felicity let one single tear for my coward ass' Oliver thought actually shaking almost like he was feeling the same pain that the woman he loved the most, his light, the only person that actually loved all of him including his most damage parts and the only person that see him as a hero instead of the monster that everyone saw was feeling right now while her painful whimpering will forever stay on his head and heart cause he was part that caused them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I know this hurts a little but but is going to be worth it by Olicity moving forward 💞😍. Please leave your opinions.


	6. Gotham lost hero returns Batgirl (aka Felicity Smoak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Bruce deep chat, giving Oliver a new determination. Joker comes to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep reading my first Fanfiction it means a lot also for the awesome kind words (I doing all my best to not make errors but sometimes it's just happens so I'm sorry but I glad you still enjoy it and keep supporting I really have like other 2 or 3 Olicity/Felicity stories in mind after I end this one 😎👑)

Foundry was silent, only their breathing could be heard but they all still could hear Felicity painful sobbed _'Was like seeing a broken angel' _Oliver, Diggle, Bruce, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Sara and Laurel thoughts.

"Ollie how... How could you do that??" Thea ask, with tears on her eyes after seeing Felicity so heartbroken.

"I.. Wanted to keep her safe" Oliver whispered with actual tears on his own eyes, still looking at the door where Felicity just walked away.

"She save my life back then and .... I helped you to hurt her heart" Sara shameful says looking at the floor

"I thought that she knew that just like Isabel it didn't mean anything... I never wanted to cause her any kind of pain ..." Oliver trying to explain himself self but all only stare at him.

"It meant something to her, Always has mean something for her" Bruce painfully says.

"What you mean?" Tommy ask. All turn their heads to look at Wayne

"Cause Dick Greyson and I try to do the exact same thing but differently" Bruce with shaking voice.

"You and Felicity dated?" Diggle gently ask seeing the other billionaire pain for whatever he did, but also he watch Oliver pain and scary jealous for the tiny possibility to lose Felicity forever now that Bruce was back on the picture.

Bruce gives them a humorless bitter laugh. 

"I fall hard since the first time I meet her, that is why I was able to save her the first time she meet Batman cause I knew how missed up that city was.. I meet her a couple of months before that as 'Bruce Wayne' still pretending to be that careless useless boy that the only he cared about was who bed he was going to end up for the night, but when I saw Felicity for the first time... I can't explain it God all that darkness, heaviness on my chest light up on her presence, then she smiled at me with that pure joy, innocent smile directed at me only... I swear I have never ever felt more lucky or rich happiness until that moment... "Bruce smiled them sadly.

Oliver was just staring at him with pain on his eyes and that grip on his heart only getting more and more tight cause that is just how he has always felt on his sunshine, his Felicity presence maybe just a little stronger. 

"Anyway that is why I kinda started following her from the office to the safety of her house.. I never wanted anyone get near her to hurt her... Then I agree to train her cause I just saw how dead serious she was when she tell me the ultimatum of keep following me until agreed. All the training and time we spent together only get us closer until I realized I was so gone for Felicity "Bruce takes a deep breath." One day after training I finally man up to ask her out, I was so god damn happy when she said _Yes _that all the world despair, only she existed but then... " Bruce lip tremble a little almost in tears.

" Then what happene Bruce?" Laurel softly after a few seconds of silence seeing all watched how Batman almost breakdown.

" Then... She almost die on our first date because Talia al ghul was jealous and hurt that decided get Felicity out of the way and I.... Feel so damn guilty for it that I.... Just put her away" Bruce says with pain regret.

"How... How you push her away?" Roy ask with Thea on his arms who had tears on her eyes just imagining Felicity pain by almost every man on her life.

"I went to her hospital room and I... Rejected her in front of the hospital staff cause I needed to let it clear that Bruce Wayne had no interest in her so all my enemies never went after her... I tell her that I just wanted to have fun with her like any other naive girl on that city, I tell her that I was in love of Talia that she was only going to be my _Girl_ while Talia wasn't in the city.... "Bruce never saw Oliver punch coming until he feel the pain his jaw and the power of the punch make him stumble back.

_'OLIVER!!" _Everyone said in sync totally in shock, they understood why Oliver was feeling such anger, they all were just hearing another painful chapter on Felicity life. Bruce spit blood from his mouth staring at Oliver furious face. 

"How the fuck could you??!!" Oliver grunts out when he went to punch Bruce again but this time Wayne blocked his fist easily then putting his hand around Oliver neck pitting him on the wall.

"Just like you could sleep with your father mistress and then with Sara Lance to put her away the only difference between me and you _Ollie _is that I just lie and fake the whole thing and I knew she saw right through me to know that I was lying to put her away for her safety but with you??... She only thinks that she's not good or stunning enough for the great _OLLIE QUEEN _attention, you made make dude of herself or her own worth _JUST LIKE HER DAMN FATHER DID _when he left her behind "Bruce angrily says holding Oliver by his throat noting how frozen he went finally hearing all the pain he had caused Felicity by his stupid mistakes. 

Bruce let go of Oliver neck taking a step back, Oliver just let himself slide to the floor feeling more pain that any torture he had ever been through in those five year. Bruce took a deep breath to calm down he knew that he wasn't much better than Oliver but even when he hated it at least Queen still have a chance cause the lucky bastard get got much deeper than him or Greyson ever get to be. 

"Look Oliver... You still have a chance to be with her and be happy" Bruce lowering at Oliver eyes level.

"She should hate me... GOD I hate myself and I felt disgusting with my self for hurting her so much" Oliver with actual tears on his eyes, everyone was more shocked than before at seeing this vulnerable broken Oliver on the floor. 

"When I tell her that I loved her it was already over for me OK that precious chance was long gone cause Felicity Smoak is kind, compassion, full of love but when it comes to her heart with man that she start feeling much more than friendship she built a thick big wall to prevent all the heartbroken pain it has been like that since her father left, so yeah maybe she loves me and loved Dick greyson but we never ever get as much into her heart like you did Oliver, you still have a chance Queen and just stupid blind person would not see all the love shinning with a simple look at her direction from you and I lose my chance of that happy life with Felicity even before I pushed her away "Bruce says with a sadness smile. 

"How... Why you think that she loves me more than she ever loved you or that man that Joker kill?" Oliver ask with a small, tiny vulnerable voice and hope filling his eyes. 

Bruce now full pain, sadness smile at Oliver "Cause If it wasn't true and she wasn't totally long gone for you just like you're for her, she would be long gone" 

"Thank you" Oliver says full hope filling his entire body that he still have a chance with Felicity and excitement thrill just thinking about his Felicity loving him just like he loves her. Everyone smile at seeing this determine Oliver to win his Felicity back 

When Bruce is about to respond that is when all start hearing gun shots and hell breaking lose then the joker creepy terrifying laugh 

_'LET THE FUN AND CHAOS BEGGING HA HA HA HA' JOKER _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well get ready to see the Bat's (Felicity and Bruce) fighting along side the team. Please let your comments and kudos. 😨


	7. Protect the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow finally see in first hand a little bit of Felicity fighting skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep letting your comments and kudos so I know you want me to keep writing.  
Also for this chapter you should read it while you heard  
'Natural' by Imagine Dragons. 😎💥

'LET THE FUN AND CHAOS BEGGING HA HA HA HA' JOKER

Oliver, Diggle, Bruce &; Roy, Thea, Tommy, Sara and Laurel are about to go up stairs. Dig with his gun out already but then out of nowhere the back door of the foundry that had all their heads snapped to that direction.

"JOHNNY!!" Lyla comes screaming from the door with wide wild eyes.

"Lyla what are you doing here??... Honey What's wrong?? Where's is Charlie?" Diggle ask for their daughter after seeing Lyla scary eyes.

"she's up there with Felicity" Diggle just everyone eyes go wide in shock while the gunshots can still be heard but less and less.  
___________________________  
15 minutes before.

Felicity was setting on the bar, with her head on her hands trying to control herself and her damn heart that just keep being hurt by a man that would never see her that way, Felicity knew Bruce has just lost it and let more that he had should let out on the Oliver 'Freaking' Queen matter. she didn't need or wanted someone remembering how she felt after Russia or after they find out about Oliver mistake one night stand with Sara, no right now with a creepy crazy man that once take too much from her and was coming for more, so she needed to stay focused on clown matters then after she would take care on her stupid heart just not right, she could get through another rejection like the one with Bruce 'Ugh damn it Tommy is right I have a fucking type when it comes to assholes'.

Felicity was so lost on her thoughs that she didn't heard the club door opening until that sweet innocent voice call her name thrilled that make her turn around to face the little careless girl and her best friend almost - wife.

"Licity!!" Lyla & Diggle daughter Charlie shout out with giggles.

"OMG hi you little sweet thing" Felicity with a big smile at Charlie making the little girl more thrilled than before now that she gotten her favorite Auntie attention. "Hi Lyla... Dig didn't mention that you were coming today. Everything OK?"

"Yeah everything is good we just wanted to come and said hi cause this little nugget was missing Daddy and everyone attention" Lyla said laughing making Felicity laugh too. "But everything OK here?... Are you ok? Cause I can totally see that you have been crying so everything OK?? or Oliver made another mistake that ended up hurting you AGAIN"

Lyla bear mama side wasn't only for Charlie but also with Felicity more when it come of Oliver. Felicity amused smiled at lyla.

Believe or not is not really about that... Well just a little bit but actually is about my past that I'm sure Dig will fill you out cause right now I feel emotional and physically exhausted" Felicity tiredly says.

When Lyla is about to talk again her phone starts buzzing, seeing on the screen 'Amanda Waller'

"Ugh is Amanda apparently she doesn't get the memo that I don't work for Argus anymore, Can you please watch Charlie for me while I take the call?" Lyla ask at Felicity whoe is playing with Charlie, the little girl was pure joyful giggles with her Auntie Licity.

" Of course go, I have her don't worry "Felicity smile at Lyla.

"OK thanks can you please warm her milk on the bar please is almost he nap time thank you" Lyla turn around to the exit while Felicity goes to do was she was told with Charlie on her hip.

Felicity was so focused on what Charlie was babbling at her with pure adoration for her aunt. When Felicity felt that familiar gut telling her that Danger was coming, then the door slap open with man's with guns and some kind clown creepy make up on them 'Joker minions'SHIT!!!.

Felicity put her hand on the back of Charlie head lowered to behind the bar right before bullets started flying along side with the little girl terrifying cries started too, Felicity keep holding her tight protectively at her chest seeing and watching all the alcohol destroyed by the bullets glasses flying everywhere.

"Is OK baby girl, you're going to be OK, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise" Felicity whispered to Charlie little ear.

Then her training kick in just like old time, she started watching all around her until her eyes landed on the kitchen knives set across them LIKE RIDING A BIKE Felicity though but before she had to find a place to put Charlie safely where the little girl couldn't crawled somewhere else, then she noticed at her left a thick wine box where Charlie could fit perfectly under the bar and away of the glasses flying around.

"OK Charlie we are going to play a little game, I'm going to put you in that box then you're going to close your eyes and start singing the highest you can ok? Please baby girl do it for your favorite Auntie and don't stop singing until I or Mommy and Daddy dig come for you Ok? "Felicity asked in sweet gentle voice the little girl only nodded her head always doing what her favorite aunt asked her to do.

" Good Girl " Felicity put her on the box then Charlie started babbling a song with her eyes close tight. Felicity crawling back right across the knives 'OK Smoak remember this is like riding a damn bike and no way in hell you' re going to let any of this fuckers get close to Charlie not like they did with your mom' Felicity though with full rage determination.

She heard close footsteps to the bar that is when she get out under the bar and went full attack against the most close gunmen.

Felicity punch him on the ribs with her feet while she hold her entire weight on her hands only in the bar table, the gunmen fall like a garbage bag EASILY Felicity smirk a little but they went after her but she took one by one, they all fall on the floor knocked out, every punch they throw at her she block it easily using that to punch them and knocked them out, when she run out knives after the whole set were on their arms or legs she saw a chair on her right side that could break easy, she punched her opponent on the throat with open hands letting him breathless on the floor.

She run to the chair breaking it and take only the legs to use them as boo-staff weapons, one by one fall on the floor, Felicity never let any of them get near to Charlie sweet singing all fall before they could take a step towards the bar, the last one was a little bit hard cause he was big, even bigger than Diggle itself so that mean a much thicker skull to knock out so that let Felicity with only one option cutting his breathing until fall. When the big idiot went for her throat she use that on her favor to get herself up using his bent knees to throw her legs around his neck tight them the harder she could, he try to punch her but was useless when Felicity only tightened her legs around his neck until his legs started to fall on the floor until she knocked him down.

When she was absolutely sure he was out unwrapped her legs around his neck letting him fall to the floor, she stranded and looked all the knocked out bodies around her. She let out a breath turning around to go for Charlie. But before she could a black Arrow block her path, Felicity looked at the Arrow that was now on the bar table then she slowly turned where she heard a person landed from upstairs.

"Talia" Felicity hatred whispered.

______________________________________________

"What you mean Charlie is upstairs?" Diggle asked.

"I and Charlie come hero to see you but I started talking with Felicity when my phone started buzzing, then I went out to take the call when the gunshots started..... Johnny" Lyla cried out.

When suddenly the shots stopped all them felt fear not knowing what that mean with Felicity and Charlie upstairs.

"OK EVERYONE LET'S GO" Oliver and Bruce barked at the same time.

Oliver, Diggle, Bruce, Roy, Lyla, Thea, Tommy, Sara and Laurel noticed with wide eyes all the knocked out bodies on the floor some with knives on their legs or arms then they heard a sweet innocent singing that they knew it was Charly when they got closer they saw Charlie hidden on a wine box under the bar singing the higher she could with eyes tightly closed.

But wasn't what shocked them all making them stop frozen with wide eyes looking at the scene in front of them.

There right in the middle of the club was Felicity and whole Sara recognize as Talia AL ghul on a brutal hand to hand combat with a knife each one of them.

"HOLY SHIT" Tommy and Roy said at the same time with wide awe eyes at Felicity. While Oliver was between turn on and nervous seeing Felicity absolutely impeccable fighting skills.

They saw how Talia was a little sloppy cause her attacks were aggressive clearly going for the killing while Felicity’s were absolutely FLAWLESS, knowing exactly when to punch and when to block what looked was making Talia angrier for how easily Felicity was blocking one by one of her blows then at one move they both ended with their knives close to one another throat, They all heard the mistake That Talia make by saying the next words.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill that sweet little girl just like the joker kill your stupid mom" Talia hatred said.

But what amazing them was how that leash that Felicity held holding back the whole fight broke lose at the threat against Charlie, they saw how Felicity all emotions went out of her face instead a blank stare in place.

"What mouse got your tongue?" Talia smirk but was faded right away when Felicity throw a direct power punch at her face that blood started running on Talia's face.

Was when all the brutal fight started more when Talia try to get close to Charlie singing Felicity blocked her path with Flawless kick on her face then on the stomach Makin Talia take a few steps back but before she had time to react Felicity went running at her putting her arm around Talia neck then using the wall behind them for balance on her feet literally running up the wall with her arm around Talia's neck then ending her with throwing herself back on the floor but with Talia face landing on it knocked her completely out with a sure as hell broken nose.

For a moment only Charlie could be heard on the quiet club. Oliver, Diggle, Bruce Roy, Thea, Lyla, Sara, Tommy and Laurel staring with wide awe shocked ayes at Felicity pulling herself from the floor and away from Talia. Then Felicity turn around to look all of them figuring out that they saw the whole thing.

WELL SHIT!!!!


	8. True love kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have finally the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note thank you so much for keep reading this it means a lot to me all your awesome, excitement words always want me to write more.  
Yesterday on my other Fanfiction 'Fade but never lost' a really mean person tell me horrible hateful things cause the REALLY EXPLICIT SMUT from that fic. Please but I don't why because for a reason I put wanings like 'SHAMELESS SMUT' and the others warnings for really EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT so from then on is up to you to read or not is up to you so please don't write hateful things when was your choice to read it after the well put warnings. Thank you all to take the time to read it.

Felicity wake up feeling like shit after the fight on Verdant last night _Ugh I forgot how you feel the morning after _she thought.

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't on her bed, cause a big window looking at the city was across her. _Huh? _Felicity seat against the headboard of the bed trying to remember how she ended up in penthouse.

_The team just keep looking at Felicity with wide eyes in shock, she had blood from Talia and the others Jokers minions mixed with some from her wounds. she just stare back at them waiting for the judgement to come. _

_"Auntie Licity?" Charlie break the silence and staring game with her curious voice._

_Diggle snapped out first crossing the room to get his daughter from under the bar where Felicity had put her to keep her safe._

_"Hey baby girl?... Are you ok honey?" Diggle asked at his daughter who just nodded in response but keep looking at his aunt Felicity._

_"Licity are you ok?" Charlie asked with tears on her chubby face, seeing how Felicity had blood on her._

_ But Felicity only keep looking at the floor but not on her normal shyness, no it was almost in shame for what she have just done and letting Charlie see her like this. There was a moment of silence until she feel a hand on her cheek putting a gentle finger under her jaw so she put it up, blue eyes locked with blue. _

_"Are you sure that you are OK?" Oliver intensity almost knocked her out too, it was anger mixed with concern and pride but never disgust or differently like she was a scare it would be._

_She just started up at him while lyla said that she was going to call Argus to pick up Talia. His eyes never leave hers. _

After that they all headed back to the foundry where Bruce had stitched her wounds while Oliver just keep staring at her like she was his entire world with his big arms crossed, then Bruce suggested that they should rest and that Felicity was going to be staying with him and that was when Oliver finally talk.

"Of course not, I will stay with her" he said a little bit more harshly that he intended.

"Ugh Queen calm down OK? Actually I was thinking that maybe you and your team could stay on my penthouse until we catch this Madmen knowing that he will go after all the people Felicity cares about" Bruce tiredly said.

They all have agreed that was a good Idea stay all together, they get into Bruce limo but after she just remembered falling sleep looking at the streets against the window. So who carried her to bed and had the sweet gesture to take her glasses off?.

She looked around the big luxury room, there was a some shopping bag with a note in them but Felicity didn't need to read it to know that had been Alfred who go buy her clothes _That big awesome dork _she let a small smile out walking to the bags taking a white sundress and some beautiful flat gold shoes _Perfect. _

Felicity showered and got dressed put a delicate make up that let her rosy checks be seen, she decided to let her blonde gold soft hair fall down in waves on her shoulders and back, then headed down stairs where the delicious smell of Alfred breakfast was coming from.

______________________________________

"OK so I started doing reachers so we can find the Joker, hopefully we will get his location soon. he's not really tactical just let his crazy mind tell him what to do next so we have that on our favor" Bruce said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"But why Felicity didn't do it herself?" Roy asked while he and Thea were enjoying Alfred delicious breakfast.

"Yeah not take this the wrong way but I don't think you can go against the best hacker in the world" Tommy smirked at Wayne while Laurel gentle slapped his arm. The entire table nodded in agreement though.

"Oh believe me I know that, But sadly Joker is old school and Felicity reachers are new school. Joker can find allies underground with other criminals fast so we need to do this in the old fashioned way" Bruce said.

"Sir you think that is coincidence that this crazy man decide to create chaos now that we're two weeks for the anniversary?" Alfred asked making everyone frown not knowing what he was talking about.

"No, I don't think so" Wayne only signed.

"Anniversary of what?" Oliver finally asked what all the team wanted to ask. 

"In two weeks if Felicity Mother's death anniversary" Bruce said with sadness. 

_'Oh' _Oliver and the others muttered with sorrow in their faces for Felicity lost, the whole table went quietly just their eating and Charlie content sound. 

"Well looks like God gifted us one of his most beautiful angels this morning" Alfred adoration voice break the silence making their heads up at Felicity coming down the stairs. 

_Oh man, wow _Oliver swallowed hard, there she was looking more celestial than any other thing on the entire world from the lovely sexy short dress, rosy apple checks to her soft gold color hair that the sun from the windows make it look like a halo. 

"Alfred I have I brown cut and bruises every I don't think that I look like a angel but thanks" Felicity sweet morning voice said while she hug Alfred warmedly.

"You do look like one Felicity" Oliver breath out before he could stop himself making Felicity beautifully blush even more and the others make that annoying knowing smirk _Smooth Queen. _

"Here miss Felicity I make your favorite breakfast, I hope you enjoy it" Alfred said breaking the intensity stares between Felicity and Oliver. 

_'Thanks' _she muttered. While Oliver just keep staring at her.

__________________________________

Afte they done with breakfast Bruce's said that they have to wait until Joker made a mistake wish was probably be soon to go after him so they just have to wait. 

Felicity agreed and excuse herself to go back to her room while Thea and Roy stayed with the Diggle’s in the living room playing with Charlie. That let Alfred with Tommy and Laurel who were too interested in his cooking skills.

And now Oliver was outside Felicity room deciding if he should knock or not for the last 10 minutes.

_Ugh why if she's sleeping? Or why if she just doesn't want to see me? Or what if.... _Felicity voice cut his thoughts from the other side of the door.

"Oliver you know that I know that you are there right?" She said amusing.

"Of course she knows" he chuckle, he pull open the door and his eyes landed on the beautiful view of her against the window that showed all Starling city night lights _How someone can be this perfect? _Oliver though closing the door behind him, then joined her across her with the city on their right side.

"Why didn't you tell me Felicity?" Oliver softly asked what he wanted to ask since she had tell me the truth.

"Oliver ...... we all already had enough in our plates in both side personal or night job like to put more burden on you guys shoulders with my past problems" Felicity answer with a sigh looking back at his blue eyes.

"Felicity... your mom's death or your pain would never be a burden to us.... to me" he whispered the last part.

"I have take care of myself since I was seven Oliver, I learn how to mask all the pain, disappointment or hurt even before I learned how to ride a bike. I know you guys would have been there but I just don't know how to let people really close OK? cause if I do there is always the possibility that they will hurt me again and I admit that I'm scare to get hurt again" Felicity sadness voice in pain him more than any other scar on his body.

"Felicity we will never hurt you. I would never hurt..." Oliver was cut before he could end that sentence.

"Don't.... Don't said that because we both know that you have hurt me so please no" Felicity with tears pleaded.

He let his face fall in shame knowing exactly what she was talking about. 

"Felicity I.... I never wanted to hurt in any way" He voice chocked out with pain too.

She signed "I know Oliver... and is my fault really not yours, I should have never let my feelings get more depper than a crush or friendship while you have let very clear that you're not see me that way or even attracted to me physical cause I'm totally not your type or as Beautiful as..... "

"STOP" He cut her babbling firmly she stare up at him for the incredible and fury on that word "Firstly never, ever try to blame yourself for my stupid gross and sick mistakes. Secondly never try to compare yourself with any of the woman I know or any woman in general because they all don't stand a chance against you. God Felicity do you even have a mirror. you're the most beautiful, stunning and damn sexy woman that I have ever meet or even seen from a far. Felicity your sweet, babbling, friendly and pure personality only make you much more appealing, more real and how can you actually believe that I'm not attracted to you? All our team have seen in first hand how I just want to worship the floor you step on, I have never ever in my entire life pre or post island be in more temptation than when I'm close to you and amount others things so never ever compare yourself with anyone much less with a cold bitter woman like Isabel and please....... please never said that you regret your feelings for me cause that hurts more than any torture I have been through _Felicity _..... Cause no matter how scary it is I will never regret my Feelings for you " Oliver said with totally honest and love on his voice looking directly at Felicity shocked with tears eyes.

She saw that he mean every single word from that beautiful speech. God she had dreamed for this moment for so long that couldn't believe that was actually happening _It could be that finally someone was loving her fully?? Someone that wouldn't leave her behind? _Felicity tiny evil voice at the back on her head had to ask.

"But..... but what about Sara? " Felicity tiny voice asked, Oliver signed at went to step on her personal space. he put his hand on her soft checks, he stare at her with loving, shining and regret eyes.

"Felicity that was a mistake that I knew it was the moment start happening I know that this doesn't fix what stupid mistake I did but it didn't mean anything I..... ugh I was just so angry for my mother lies and how they would hurt my little sister, then the whole blood working with Slade that I just blind myself and the moment that I get back at myself that damn mistake was already done and I couldn't take back, I feel like crap and something painful on my chest while it was happening and I feel more fucking worse when was finally over that I just wanted to cry and crawled in my knees at you and ask for your forgiveness...... GOD I just couldn't even looked at you cause after you guys find out every time I looked at you with shade of hurt and disappointment I hated myself even more and disgust with myself too I'm ...... I'm so sorry Felicity.... I never wanted to to hurt you.... You have been the best part of my days since the first day I meet you ... You're the one that lights my way when the times of darkness... You make me feel like I can go against anything or anyone while you're at my side ..... "Oliver put his forehead in her with actual tears on his eyes pleading her one more chance.

"Oliver" Felicity full of love whispered knowing exactly what he was going to say, ready to finally hear it. Oliver smile with dimples and all.

"I love you, I love you Felicity Smoak" He said with happiness and relief to finally let it out too.

In sync they close the distance between the two of them and their lips finally touching like they both have craving for so long. _And God a kiss never felt more good or beautiful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that first kiss WS DAMN BEAUTIFUL like fairytale like. Please let your comments and kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Felicity and Oliver kisses and love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His you thank you so much that you keep reading sorry if this is a little short is just that today I have a crazy shift on the hospital where I work so when I get home I was dying on my feets BUT DON'T WORRIED TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY I WILL POST A LONGER ONE.

All around them frozen, there only Felicity and Oliver feeling free for the burden of hide their feelings for each other. They keep kissing until the breath become necessary, then they stay like that breathing each other with their forehead together.

For Oliver "Kissing" always was about necessary foreplay to get realese no matter with who he always kinda dislike it, before and after the island but a lot more after coming home cause in his younger years he sadly admitted that he never felt butterflies or warm from a kiss or anything else because sure just like 5 minutes of high normal pleasure that come from sex but that was all with each woman he was with. then after the island kissing for some reason maked him feel dirty or how wrong it was sometimes disgust for how cold and empty they felt with women of his past or new it always felt fucking wrong. with Isabel and Sara are the ones that make him disgusting sick the most cause at the time he already knew that he loved Felicity so much and that she was his always but old fears creep in again making those sick mistakes when deep down he just wanted to run from those woman and wrap himself into Felicity arms.

But _OH GOD _finally kissing soft Felicity lips feel like coming home for real, the moment their lips start breathing the same air something in his chest start to warm up with joy, excitement and damn butterflies on his stomach _And they were just kissing for God sake _, he spent hours imagine how kiss his Felicity would feel like and now he didn't need to fantasy cause finally she have gifted him with the real thing.

"WOW" Felicity whispered with wonder.

"Yeah..... I Felicity I promise you with my life that I would never hurt you again in any way" Oliver whisper back with lock eyes at hers.

"I know that Oliver..... More now that I can freely kick your eyes with my eyes closed" She teased making Oliver laugh with a shade of pride and hunger remembering how Badass his Felicity was.

"Oh man I'm not sure if I'm scary or turn on baby" Oliver smirked more when he saw her blushing.

"Would you stay with me tonight" both eyes went wide catching the double meaning that looked to have that request "Not like that.... I mean of course I would love to.... But I think that we should wait.... Cause all of this is just to new.... that I want to taste it... OMG by it I mean the whole dating process not about a certain part of your body.... Not that I don't it God knows that I do... GOD just kill me already " Felicity was blushing for her again inappropriate but when she looked up at him again, his eyes were amused but with a intense hunger on them that sure mirror hers.

"Yeah of course I can stay with.... ah you" Oliver swallowed trying to push those inappropriate images of Felicity from his head. She only smiled and head to the bed climbing on her side then he followed.

Without hesitation Felicity move to Oliver side crushing her back to his now shirtless chest making both shiver when her skin that let the sleep top show touched his warm naked chest, they get comfortable her head was under his chin while his arm wrapped protectively around her soft but fit waist and he buried his face on her soft golden hair.

"Goodnight Oliver" she whispered kissing his shoulder.

"Goodnight Felicity" he put a gentle but full of love and content kiss on her hair that he was there with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind Let your comments and kudos.


	10. Felicity suit revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity suit and Team Arrow learn another piece of her. More about her back story shocking and awesome at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading and comment so I ithat I should keep updating please and I'm so glad you all are loving it just like me. ENJOY

A frenetic knock on the door wake them up. 

"Ollie" Thea call urgently making Oliver and Felicity stand fast from the bed to open the door to a wide eyes Thea "You guys to see this now" not even giving the time to answer turning on her hells making them follower. 

His sister went straight to her boyfriend Roy arms just like Dig & Lyla, Team along side with Bruce and Alfred were on the penthouse living looking at the TV, the minute they lay their eyes on it they understood what was happening. 

_"Hello Starling city dumb idiots. If you tiny brainless don't who I'm let me introduce myself" Joker wide creppy smile directly at the Camara "I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM, THE FANTASTIC AND ONLY 'THE JOKER' HA HA HA HA" _

Felicity only keep looking at the TV just like her team at the madman clown that had madness all over his eyes. 

_"My hobby is to make chaos to pass my life, there's nothing better than that. Anyway you're probably wondering what an important person like me is doing in this crap city well me too" joker laughs "I'm visiting a my old dearest friend and no is not that Robin hood wannabe or his losers team. I'm here for the lovely, stunning, Badass and Sexy as hell BATGIRL" Joker said exciting laughter. _

Oliver fist his hands and growled in pure hot rage at hearing Joker talk about Felicity like she was his dinner that he couldn't wait lay his hands on it, good he was feeling the same primal of kill to protect his Felicity like he had felt with the vertigo count. 

_"Mmmmm yeah she's here on your city.... Is not that super awesome Starling citizens?? Have such legend between all you losers. Anyway I just wanted to introduce myself to you all and to warn you that chaos is coming baby" Joker start laughing until the TV went black._

all of them stay silent for a moment, trying to clear their heads. 

"Bruce please tell me that you find something on him?" Felicity asked desperately. 

"Of course I did, If you could follow me please" Bruce answered while he walked to the book wall. 

"Ah Dude at least that you're 'Jasper the ghost' I think that you're going the wrong way" Roy laugh with Team Arrow too but Felicity didn't. 

"Oh Roy you're so young" She pinched his cheeks like a little boy "May I have the honors please Mr Wayne?" Felicity smirked at Bruce who only returned it. 

"OH please Miss Smoak you may" he said. 

Oliver and the others looked at Felicity who walk straight to the Book wall taking one with her finger, they all heard the sounds coming from it like some bank door being unlocked. Their eyes went wide when after all the sound a door revealed herself on it. 

"Holy shit" Tommy exclaimed with wide excitement. 

"Please this way if you all are so kind" Bruce say. 

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Diggle I will take care of your daughter Charlie, after all I raise Mr Wayne myself" Alfred smiled at Diggle & Lyla who smiled back at the old gentleman.

Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Sara, Laurel and Lyla following Felicity and Bruce until they stopped on some kind elevator where they tell them to climb in, then they headed down. 

"Ah.... I thought this was a penthouse building? So why are we heading downstairs if they are other people's living in those?" Laurel asked what was on the Team minds. 

"indeed miss Lance is a condominium building But nobody's lives here that was just a distraction and the whole building was designed to the owner wishes by a very trustworthy government company" Bruce answered. 

"Of course Bruce Wayne owns one of the most luxury and expensive buildings in all Starling city" Sara said. But Bruce just smirked at them while Felicity keep looking at the elevator panel knowing what was coming. 

"Oh this building is not mine and belongs to a one of the most important around the world tech company" He smiled proudly " it belongs to S. Technologies" 

"Wait is not that company that Walter said help him to literally save QC Ollie?" Thea asked at his brother who only nodded. 

"Yeah they are, I tried to thank the owner personally but Walter said that the excitement of that Company that the real founder and owner is not really know by anyone just by the person that the owner let as his right hand Mr Fox" Oliver answered making them all the team more excited. 

_'ugh why they always assume that is a HE and not a HER' _Felicity though rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I think that Cisco was Fangirl for the awesome things that company does the last time Team Flash visited " Diggle said huffing for the young babbling man. 

"Yeah heard that company is actually making chips that can help walk again after the owner stay in a wheelchair for some time until said person invented a chip" Lyla said with wonder and admiration on her voice just like the team looked in admiration for that unknown strong person. 

"Yeah that person is strong as fuck if you ask me" Bruce said with pride and pain storming out of his brown eyes looking at Felicity.

"Wait you know the guy owner of this building and company, that also save our Family don't you??" Thea asked. 

All looked at Bruce wanting to know the name of the person that did so much without wanting all the admiration or 'thanks' from all the people that said person help every day selfless. But Bruce hesitate cause it wasn't his secret to tell. Until Felicity took pity of him. 

"Ugh I hate how people think is a HE. Is so hard to believe that a woman could build and own something so big.. . OMG by big I mean the company and this building not anything dirty or sexual cause that wasn't what I mean ...." Felicity bubble stopped when she saw all her team looking at her with tears and pride admiration on their eyes." Why are you all looking at me like that? ". 

"'S. Technologies? It ..... It means 'Smoak Technologies' doesn't it Felicity? " Thea asked with shaking voice. 

"Yeah" Felicity whispered. But Thea only wrapped her in a tight hug with tears on her eyes. 

"You save my Family..... After all my mother try to hurt you... you still helped us" Thea cried saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

"Thea it was nothing ok?... I didn't do it for your mother, I did it foy you and Oliver no matter what I will always have you all guys back" Felicity said hugging Thea back. 

"You.... Felicity you were in..... a wheelchair?" Sara asked swallowing tears looking at Felicity who made darkness, painful moments in something beautiful. 

All looked at Felicity but Oliver was the one tht shocked all the more cause the way of pure love, admiration, sorrow and adoration he was looking at her. 

"Yeah.... after the joker kill my mother I..... went crazy with rage that I wanted to rip him and Harley apart.... for taking my only family away that I.... I wanted to do the same to him that I go for the kill against Harley...." Felicity said almost in shame. 

" Joker said that you have a debt with him did....did you kill Harley?" Diggle asked gently without judgment just anger at the Madmen that take too much from the woman that was like his sister. 

Felicity only let a bitterness laugh with tears falling from her eyes but some how she looked even more beautiful, it was like a seeing a angel tears they all thought with sadness for her. 

"No.... No I didn't kill her, I was close enough but at the moment that my knife was about get through her neck.... I hear my mother said.... she said _'You're like them baby girl, you will always be the light on the dark... My my beautiful shining star' _before she closed her eyes forever "Felicity said crying, all have tears as well "Harley started laughing at her and I just lose it.... I beat the shit out of her but I didn't kill her but I lose focus that I didn't see it.... I just felt it a.... Three shots at my back by Joker gun that ended up destroying a nerve on my back..... went my world went black... I wasn't scared I was happy that I would go with her"

They all stunned at Felicity confession, Oliver felt real pain at the thought of being in a world where he didn't know this awesome strong, kind Badass woman, imagine not meeting the love of his life caused him felt agony that he just crushed her against his chest and wanting never to let go. He just wanted to let his Felicity safe, warm and happy against him that just tighten his arms around her. 

"Felicity I'm so sorry for your mom but I'm you didn't go with her" he whispered and felt how she kissed his heart to calm him down. 

"Sorry but we are here" Bruce said softly. 

With kiss on Felicity hair and check Oliver finally let go of her to see her hide out, the second he did a gasp in sync with the whole team as well at seeing the place Felicity had built in this lux building that nobody ever would suspect to check. while the Arrow cave was simply and much better than Oliver first started thanks to Felicity of course this was a new whole level of hide out. 

"OMG Barbie.... This so damn awesome" Roy said in wonder. 

The whole place was full with equipment, with a big training area with a boxing ring and sparring mats that were surrounded of Bo-staffs of bamboo and steel, swords, Bat boomerangs, knives, guns, a shooting range but not only for guns but for Arrows too. At the other side was conference table, mini kitchen and bar, at the center was a full computers center with the best tech equipment ever just like was expected with Felicity making the whole thing but the thing that call their attention more was the crystal like the one where Oliver use to put his Arrow suit with room like 6-7 suits on it, but this was dark so they couldn't see what was there. 

"What you have in there?" Laurel asked at Felicity who keep staring the crystal just like they all were but standing in front of it. 

"Something that is my blessing but my course too" Felicity whispered walking the stairs of the tech platform and press a bottom that make the crystal light up with white lights, she heard all gasping. 

There it was, the thing that Felicity saw as her bless but course too. The Batgirl Suit Dark blue and black with golden belts that hang out on her hips that connected with her tight, cape that wrapped on her shoulders black outside but gold inside just like the gloves and her knee high golden boots, ending with the mask that did not go all the neck long like the Batman one, her starter on above her cheekbones and end up at the same level on the back, with that signature big gold Bat on the chest section.

"Oh my freaking God" Tommy said in wonder just like Oliver and the others keep looking at Felicity awesome legendary suit. 

_"Welcome back Batgirl" _Bruce said. 

[Felicity Batgirl Suit.](https://images.app.goo.gl/xPVkr1KwnRtu88Ur9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think about Felicity suit?? Please leave your opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team watch Felicity and Bruce train. More Emotional fights but Oliver always there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi me again and I hope you enjoy this chapter that hopefully has less errors than the previous HAVE FUN AND ENJOY 😘.

Oliver keep staring at Felicity suit while she and Bruce starting working on their thing to find the joker, the whole team just couldn't stop staring at that damn awesome Hot as fuck Queen thought suit it was just so captivating.  
  
"OK so all done, I'm sure we will have joker locations soon" Felicity said with slight relief sighed that was almost over.  
  
"that clown worst enemy is always his arrogance, always make him made mistakes" Bruce signs out too.  
  
"God Barbie your suit is so Badass" Roy finally break team Arrow entrance looking at the Batgirl Suit, they all nodded their heads.  
  
"Thanks" Felicity said, but they all noticed how that small word had bitter and pride mixed on it.  
  
"I think you should go changes now Felicity" Bruce tell her but all the team frowning in confusion.  
  
"Changes for what?" Sara asked.  
  
"Training" Batman answer with firm voice.  
  
"OH sure as hell I'm not missing this" Tommy said with full excitement on his voice.

_____________________________________

[Bruce shirtless](https://www.google.com/search?q=Christian+bale+shirtless&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjNhZKXjcfkAhUFSawKHfZpCs4Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Christian+bale+shirtless&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..41.258152.260154..261227...0.0..0.983.5860.5-4j4......0....1.hszRAOY7Z74&ei=tQh4XY3XIoWSsQX206nwDA&bih=560&biw=360&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivn&tbs=itp%3Aanimated&hl=es-419#imgrc=0-9r8n7e3gUZxM&imgdii=KEmDWGHmDR7G6M)

"Oh dude aren't you cold or something?" Tommy said while all of them keep looking at Bruce 'Freaking' Wayne shirtless on the training mats, waiting for Felicity who had excused herself to change clothes.  
  
Diggle only chuckle at Tommy tiny jealous request for the well-built Vigilante in front of them, Oliver was no better who was fucking actually puffing his chest out eyeing his Felicity ex And I thought he was in his worst with Barry Dig shake his head and laughing just like Bruce did too.  
  
"Holy shit" Thea whispered at the same time the shower's door opened with wide eyes that had all turning to the same directions, Oliver heart literally stopped that damn moment at scene or absolute art in front of him.

There she was, Felicity Smoak in all her glory training tight SHORT AS HELL clothing, she had on an open comfortable top that let her chest breath just in the right way ending just at the end of her boobs, letting her waist bare showing off that sexy small marked feminine abs and OMG Fuck me Oliver swallow seeing those sinful tight shorts that end it just a little more below of that God making firm ass of her letting those long shaped, strong legs bare too ending with sneakers.

[Felicity training outfit](https://www.google.com/search?q=training+hot+tight+clothing&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjM4Obji8fkAhUE-6wKHVN7Ba4Q_AUoAXoECAwQAQ&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=eR3zksNpPjN21M&imgdii=XQ_3sFZbkUBspM)

"Ollie you should close your mouth before a bug gets in" Sara tease making all laugh but making Oliver glare at her but with blushing on his chest so didn't make him scary at all.  
  
"What.... What are you wearing.... Felicity" He asked trying his best to just look at her in the eyes instead of all that Sinful body of hers.  
  
Don't get him wrong, cause of course he had noticed the absolutely goddess body that Felicity had since day one even when she dressed a little more juvenile back then that did not take the delicious shaped curves that could be seen through that clothes. But his torture started after she and Diggle get him back to Starling city after the whole Malcolm mess.  
  
Oliver didn't take long to notice that Felicity had changed her wardrobe on those four months of not seeing, God she started using short flirty dresses and short skirt that threatened to reveal what lay inside every time she walked or bent over make him take cold showers every time he waked up from a dream fantasy that she and her HOT AF body caused him to wake up with painful morning boners and now IT WASN'T MUCH BETTER standing in front of him with most sexy training clothing ever.  
  
"AH my workout clothes, I get to be much more comfortable training with shorts and tops" She smiled at them with a little shy for all the stares they were giving her.  
  
"OK... Felicity let's start" Bruce said wanting to step in before Queen tackle her and boy went crazy like some kind of teenager looking a girl breasts for the first time.  
  
On her part, Felicity takes a couple of more seconds from Oliver bold hunger at her to get back and realize that all her friends were looking at them with amusement, Idiots she blushed even more. She turns around to face Bruce on the mats who had a knowing annoying smirk on his stupid handsome face.  
  
Oh she was going to enjoy kicking his ass so much.

__________________________________

Oliver and the team stood at the mats edge watching how Felicity and Bruce started to circle each other, waiting for the right moment to throw the first blow.

"Remember what I tell you since our first training, no feelings or distractions while you are in combat, the only that exists is you and your enemies that will not hesitate to kill you right where you stand" Bruce said in full command at Felicity.

"I'm the only one that can feel how tense she's?" Tommy ask whispering looking at Felicity tense posture, Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Roy nodded noticing the blonde posture too.

"I'm ready Bruce can't please stop with the whole karate kid bullshit and..." She was distracted that didn't see it coming until Bruce punch landed on her jaw, making her take a step back and the whole team gasp.

"What the hell Wayne?" Oliver groans out, God was like he had felt it too when that idiot punch her, but Bruce only ignored them focused only in Felicity. 

"You're not focused Felicity, NOW get your head in the game" Wayne went after her in a split of a second.

In matter of minutes the team saw how Felicity and Bruce engaged in Flawless dance of punches, every time one threw a blow the other blocked it before they landed with stunning speed, they went like that until they watched in awe to Felicity when she hit Bruce on the jaw with a powerful right hand and another strong hand in his lungs with her left hand, he bent over gasping for air. The whole team let out a _'WOW'_ of stunned by Felicity skills that had actually Batman on the floor.

But before they could even blink Bruce had get up and went to Felicity back putting his big muscle around her neck not to cut her breathing but strong enough to make struggle against him trying desperately to get away from him, but what concerned them was the slightly panic and fear on her eyes.  
  
"You remember don't you?" Bruce asked at Felicity who only keep struggling against his grip. "He had you right this way right? So you could see them die" the moment that words get out of his mouth make her froze, eyes losing on her memories with a blank expression.  
  
"What's he doing?" Laurel asked seeing raw pain on Felicity eyes, but all were confused and angry at Bruce for putting that look on Felicity face.

"Please Stop" Felicity painful whisper come with that heartbroken whimper that break all their hearts.

"Remember how your mommy begged at Joker not to kill you, to take her life instead huh?. Remember how Greyson kissed you before he took his last breathe or how he tell you how much he loved you but You didn't say back..." Bruce hate doing this, hated how she was breaking in his arms, but wanted her to finally break about this, so she could finally really let go and move on with her life once and for all, this was the only way before she got herself killed in the upcoming fight with the monster that once upon a time take everything in her life.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Oliver and Dig said at the same time seeing Felicity delicate and angelic face full of tears, pain and regrets that she was actually sobbing so damn hard, but Wayne only keep ignoring them. 

"REMEMBER HOW YOU JUST LET YOUR MOTHER DIE FELICITY?!!" Finally, that made Felicity snapped in a brutal violence at Bruce. 

The moment 'Let your mother die' words come out from Bruce mouth, Felicity use her elbow to punch him on the ribs with a brutal force that take all air out of his lungs, when she felt his hold lose, Felicity turned to face and punched right o his nose, Oliver and the team saw the blood coming from it with stunned silence, when Bruce started to straight up Felicity attack again, but now with low and high Flawless kicks.

They watched how Bruce try everything he could to block the fast and powerful kicks, but Felicity was being faster with all that anger coming out of her so all landed perfectly in their destiny, some on his stomach and legs, but the one that really knocked him out was the one that hit the side of his head that had all gasping when a lot of blood spring out in the mats.

"OMG we shouldn't be stopping this like now??" Thea asked but all were frozen in their spot.

More when they saw Felicity tacking Bruce to the mats the moment he started to come from that powerful kick, she painted him to the mats sitting on his lap, starting to punch his face right away.

" I didn't *punch* let her *punch* die, I did everything I could to save them *puch* I offered my own life..." She went like that for some more punches, groaning the same words over and over again until Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Sara finally snapped out and run to stop the brutal attack that Bruce couldn't even block them anymore.

"Felicity that's enough" Oliver said stopping her fist that was about to hit Bruce face, then put his arms around her bare waist and put her off Wayne who was finally taking a deep breath while Roy and Sara help him to sit in the mats, all almost on his entire face just like Felicity knuckles, they saw how she started get back to herself when she noticed all the blood on her hands, staring at them with wide eyes and horrific face.

She get out of Oliver arms and back away from them, never taking her eyes off of her covered in blood hands, until her back touched the wall and then slipped to the floor, still crying but now with shame add to the cocktail of emotions on her face, Felicity put her knees hugging them tightly to her chest and hide her face between them, whimpers and sobs coming from her.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking??" Diggle asked angry at beaten up Bruce who was sitting in the mats staring at Felicity with emotional pain too.  
  
"I needed her to finally admit that her mom Donna or Greyson deaths weren't and never will be her fault" he answered never taking his eyes off of Felicity who keep breaking their hearts sitting in that corner and whimpering.  
  
"And you can't find a better way than that?" Thea asked angry too but more heartbroken for her friend who looked so vulnerable, broken and scare than ever before.  
  
"I needed her to finally accepted it, cause if she didn't do it already... That would only get her killed when we go after the joker" Bruce say it again, then softened his voice and face for Felicity "I'm so sorry, sweetheart... But this was the only way to finally make you see that it was never your fault".

"Why don't we go upstairs and give them some time alone OK?" Diggle said after a couple of silence minutes, he only received nods understanding letting Felicity and Oliver alone was the best they could do right now, so they made their way to the elevator, Diggle, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Sara, Laurel and Bruce climb into it.

Oliver heard the elevators doors close, but he never took his eyes off of his girl, but then he saw the blood on her hands again and went straight to the med area to get alcohol to clean the blood off her hands.

When he come back she was exactly were he had left just that thankfully those painful whimpers that never failed to make him feel his heart breaking had finally stopped, with gentle movements he took her hands and started to clean them on, until pure glowing soft pale skin could be seen (He always has thought that Felicity had Snow White Flawless delicate skin that not too many people possess the great bleed to have just his Felicity.

"Felicity..." Oliver started to said was stopped by her soft and broken small voice.

"Please not right now... Please just hold me and don't let go Please" She whispers.

Hearing her desperate plead on her voice had him moving more fast than ever sitting besides her but then bringing her to sit in his where she melted into him right away, face hide in his neck while put gently kisses on her soft gold hair.

_'Shh... I'm right here baby... Everything is going to be fine, I got your Felicity and I always will...' _he keep whispering promises that sure as hell he was going to make true, but right they only stay there hugging each other entire worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your kudos and opinions please.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and opinions


End file.
